Miracles in Black
by otakuma bear
Summary: AU-ish. Konoha is a monarchy and Sakura is a princess. Sasuke's mission is to protect the princess from any harm, but like any other love story goes, things don't go as plan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction and I know there's a lot of mistakes because I hadn't bothered to edit it that much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**ONE**

_Miracles in Black_

* * *

On his way to deliver the events of the last anbu mission to the general, he stopped just before approaching the door. Something odd occurred, he heard his name through the door.

"-Uchiha watching her." The voice belonged to the current general, Tsunade. The general had a tone of a devil, spoken with pride in everything she said. She was a old hag that looked like she was in her thirties. Tsunade had been the first female general and a respectable one too. **A/N: General is the equivalence of Hokage in this story**

Sasuke inched closer to the door without a sound, as he tried to listen in. The general's room had been built to block sound from coming out.

Still, he made out a few words. "He….compatible." That was Kakashi's voice.

The impatient Uchiha wanted to know what was going on. He barged the door open and eyed both Kakashi and Tsunade with his onyx, distant eyes.

"Sasuke, you're here." Kakashi said, nervously. A little too nervous for Kakashi, that is.

Tsunade cleared her throat and scouted for a file. "We were discussing about a very important mission."

Sasuke urged her to continue. "But, I'm not sure you can handle it."

"You don't think I can handle it," questioned Sasuke, taking a bullet to his pride.

Kakashi eye twitched and he uttered, "This is extremely serious. If you fail… well let's just say failure means something much more than death."

The thought bothered to him. He just wanted to know what the _damn_ mission was. He could get out of perilous missions without a scratch. If he can do that, he can handle anything.

Tsunade finally finds the file and placed it on her desk. The file wasn't packed with a lot of papers like the other files he got. "Your task, Uchiha Sasuke, is to protect the princess. You must become civil with her. The worst thing that could happen is the princess hating you." Tsunade takes a deep breath before she continued, "I know you are capable of protecting her, but the problems lies in getting her to like you. My first choice would have been Naruto but he's in no condition to protect her highness. I need you to be cautious and be on guard at all times."

Kakashi took the file from Tsunade's desk and handed it to Sasuke. "You will be starting this mission tomorrow. This is a mission for the country, don't fail."

Sasuke smirked at his past sensei. "I won't."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke began to walked to his house with the file close to tightly held in his hands. Curiosity was getting to him so he changed his course to a nearby restaurant to look at the file.

Sasuke ordered Pasta and took a seat, slowly opening the file. Most of the files he got were old, over used, and was overcrowding with papers. This one on the hand was clean and fresh, like it had just been made for a sole purpose of his mission. The first thing is a character profile - typical. There was only one picture of her and it was with her mother and father. Unlike her parents, the princess was not smiling, instead she was looking off into the distance opposite of the camera looking at something. Her face was not shown and the other thing he can identifier her with was her long pink hair that reaches her mid back. Some of the things were not completely filled out leaving on a few things with information.

**Name**: Haruno Sakura

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 18

**Birthday**: March 28

**Height**: 161 cm

That was all the character profile had in it. All the empty spots were taunting him. What did they want to hide about her? Sasuke flips to the next page. It was a page of her interests. He assumed it's a page to get her to like him, but the page had only one sentence.

_The princess is often in the library of the castle._

There was only a few pages left of the file. They consist of tons of pictures of random people. These pages consisted of about two hundred people on each page. After a while of looking over them he realized that these were the threats. Anyone of these people were after her. He examined them again looking at all the faces. The last one on the last page was a Konoha shinobi that he had once took a mission with. Sasuke couldn't remember his name of the anbu.

A hand peered against Sasuke's shoulder. "A new mission?"

Sasuke knew the voice to well. It belonged to none other than Uzumaki Naruto. "Aa." He spoke, carefully placing the papers back into the folder.

"Teme! YOU JUST BACK FROM ONE! Tsunade hasn't given me one for over a week!" He blurted, waving his crutches all over the place. "When I become General, I'll send myself on all the missions I want. You better believe it, Sasuke!" The blonde's last mission had a pretty big effect on his body leaving him in the hospital for the two days. Bandages were all over his body.

"Dobe, you're in no condition to go on a mission"

Naruto, now curious, glared at the file in Sasuke's hands. "It's a profile. Who about?"

"The princess."

Naruto tried to grab the file however Sasuke had already pulled it out of his reach.

"Awww! COME ON SASUKE-TEME! Let me look at the file! Why do you get to meet the princess?!" The blonde took a seat next to Sasuke. The restaurant wasn't that known so they had been the only two customers. "I heard she's really pretty! Sorta like… like.. LIKE A FLOWER. Um… what was her name again? Suki-no… Saki-no-"

"Sakura."

"Yes! It was Sakura-chan-OWW! Why did you hit me, teme?"

Sasuke folded his arms against his chest. "You don't go around calling the princess _'Sakura-chan'._ Shes a princess, Naruto."

"SAKURA-HIME-CHAN THEN," exclaimed Naruto.

The Uchiha did a mental facepalm.

"As the good friend I am, I'm going to come with you when you meet the princess!"

"What?" The startled Sasuke shook his head.

"I just want to meet the princess besides I heard bodyguards have to be on good terms with the princess. You icecube will have no chance of doing that without me." Sasuke considered it. Naruto was an open person that had an abundance of friends. "Teme, when do you start your mission?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

The night before Sasuke started packing his things. So many things crossed his mind as he thought about the princess. He was sure the king and queen had heavy profiles, but why not the princess? It was weird to think not many people knew the name of the princess too. The annual parade had only the king and queen. No princess. Who was she and what was the reason of being so hidden? He considered it might be just her parents being overprotective of her yet it felt much more than that. Something more to the story. If there was something more to the story, he was going to uncover it.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I know I'm not the best writer so if you have any suggestions and tips PLEASE tell me. (: I also will add other pairs but I don't which ones yet.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: **If you have any suggestion please tell me (: Still lots of editing mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know Naruto.

* * *

**TWO**

_Miracles in Black_

* * *

Silent footsteps by an anbu entered the general tower appearing in from of the general. The anbu waited until the he got the general's attention.

"Yes…" Tsunade looked up from her papers and glared at the enbu with intend eyes.

"General, I have been tracking Uchiha as requested."

"I assume you have information.

"He has been joined by Uzumaki in meeting the princess."

"Naurto, heh?"

"Yes, sir."

Tsunade sighed in frustration, leaning back in her chair. "This could be a problem. The secrets of the royal family will be leaked if Naruto finds out how his parents are involved."

"Permission to ask a question, sir," the anbu questioned, saluting.

"Permission granted."

The anbu took a couple seconds to run his words through his mind hoping not to offend his superior in any way. "The Uchiha. I may not know much of the royal secret but I have know that the Uchiha is involved as well. The reason for the Uchiha extermination. Wouldn't it be a problem if he were to find out? And his brother-"

"Enough," Tsunade commanded. "You're knowledge of this is far to greater than it should be. If things went wrong for you, the country would be in trouble. Your duty is to not talk or even think about this matter. The curiously will consume you."

"And what about the Uchiha?"

"I believe Sasuke has a right to know the only reason he is being kept alive."

The anbu shivered. He was trained to be emotionless and yet he could never keep his cool when it come to Uchiha matters. The anbu had once been serving the Uchihas for a long time. "Itachi…"

"I presume your troops has his location?"

The anbu shook his head slightly. "We know where he might be, but his exact location is unknown."

Tsunade felt a pang of guilt. Itachi had always been a loyal shinobi in Konoha and now he was seen as a traitor. Tsunade felt it was her responsibility to keep him and Sasuke safe.

"If you do find him, alert me right away."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Naruto had been sent on a mission right before the meeting of the princess. Sasuke found it odd that it happened now. Just yesterday, Tsunade had told Naruto he wouldn't be on a mission for a week. Sasuke didn't let his mind ponder on it for too long. It would only distract him. He kept his eyes on the general monuments carved into a cliff. One of them had been Naruto's dad, the fourth general. On the cliff of the general monument was the castle. Sasuke guessed the location of the castle indicated power. Far above the people, far above the generals, and almost to the limit of god.

This had been the first time going into the castle. The castle had a beautiful and strong structure even bigger than the general tower by a lot. It didn't amuse Sasuke for he had already learned about it in the Ninja Academy and even took a field trip to it. He had never went inside of the castle though.

The castle entrances were surrounded by shinobi which was expect. One of them came up to Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke pulled out the scroll that showed his mission. "My mission is to protect the princess," Sasuke says bluntly.

"It is my duty to lead you to her," The shinobi uttered.

The gated opened. The castle was well felt, fitted with structures of different kinds. Nothing interested him much of the castle other than it's strong structure.

**A/N: Oh thank god for Sasuke's character… I suck at describing.**

There, three figures stood in the middle of the ballroom in great postured, dressed in expensive, silk kimonos. The king in the middle. The queen on his right side and the princess on his left. His eyes trailed to the princess. She wore a simple white kimono with her long pink hair up in the complicated up-do and carried herself with such grace and confidence. Her eyes resembled bright emeralds that were captivating in every way and complimented her fare, milk skin.

"Uchiha," The king spat his name out like venom. "I expect you to protect my granddaughter well."

Granddaughter. He had always assumed the princess was the daughter of the king and queen. Where were her parents then? All this royal family stuff was pissining him off. He was a logical and reasonable person but what logical and reason should be base on if there were none.

"Yes, your highness. It will be my honor to protect someone with such status." Sasuke greeted, bowing with one knee touching the ground.

The king laughed, "I am aware your ability as a shinobi has made you become quite prestige if I do say so myself. Rumors have spread even to the castle."

The Uchiha smirked still keeping an eye on the princess. "To receive such a compliment from his highness, it is quite-"

"Now now, with the general assigning you to protect my granddaughter, I would like to see a match sometime. It would be the time to demonstrate your skills to us."

The Uchiha nodded, "Yes, your highness." He felt disgusted acting with such low of power, but he did admire the king.

"Rise now child. I assume you would like to meet me granddaughter." The king and queen left and Sasuke rose from the ground eyeing the princess. He was a whole head taller than her.

"Princess-" Sasuke started. Sakura's eyes wandered around the room speculating the room.

"You can cut the crap now." She told him. "This whole pretending stuff is bothering me."

Sasuke smirked at this, "How did you know I was pretending?"

Sakura turned around and walk towards the exit, leaving Sasuke to follow her. "I can see it in the way your eyes would wander up and down and how your foot that was not in sight of the king was in constant motion."

Sasuke was impressed however he didn't show it. The princess was something alright. For someone to read him so easily was foreign to him.

Sakura stopped, suddenly. "I never got your name."

"Uchiha."

"I hate to call someone from a family name."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke… huh? Interesting." She muttered making her way to the exit.

The Uchiha was getting more interested in her. The way she carried herself changed when the king and queen left the room. She still had the confidence from before but her grace had changed to something else that he couldn't make out from behind her.

"I don't need protection." She jeered quietly hoping Sasuke wouldn't hear.

Sasuke had good ears and caught what she said. "You need protection. Isn't Akatsuki after you?"

Sakura turned to stare into his eyes. Her bright and innocent once looking eyes turned deadly. "So I see this is the bullshit my grandparents have been feeding you with."

Seeing the confused look on Sasuke's face, Sakura continued. "Your mission isn't to protect me, it's to keep me out of their problems. At least get that through your head."

She resumed to walking to the castle library with a curious and confused Sasuke hot on her tracks. "Tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Finally at the library, she smirked, "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." With that, she shut the heavy library door on him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Sakura acts weird because she just angry and she barely knows Sasuke so shes OOC right now. She'll get into character soon... I think


End file.
